The Survivor: The Legend
by Windbritsle
Summary: Life. The mother of all cats, according to the legend. But her kits. They admire power. Their eyes blinded by ambition, they kill, they murder... They disgraced the pure legend. Only the last clan standing can survive, and will win the territory among the stars. Follow Tiny, the runt of the litter, as he learns, grows, and brings peace.
1. Introduction

_When blood spills blood once more, dying the clans red…_

_When ambition blinds a cat's eyes…_

_When the fight for the leader's den begins…_

* * *

_**Introduction**_

There is a clan. LifeClan.

The most powerful group of cats.

The leader's kits admires power. And they will get it, for the sake of anything.

They will attack. They will kill. They will murder.

Follow the runt of the litter as he learns, grows, and gives peace.

* * *

_**The Ancient Code**_

1. The code cannot be changed or cast aside

2. The Herb Cat must treat the leader's wound first.

3. When a leader dies, the two deputies will fight, and the one who wins becomes leader.

4. The deputy who lost has to either be exiled or killed.

5. When the deputies' place is empty, the leader can appoint one deputy, and that deputy appoints the other, if the other place is empty too.

6. A deputy can challenge a leader, and it has to result in death.

7. Cats eat in this order: Leader, deputies, herb cats, warriors, queens.

8. Kill all cats that trespass

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

**LifeClan**

**Leader: **Greenlife- Old ginger she-cat with forest green eyes

**Deputies: **

Leaf- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat

Growth- Large, sturdy dark gray tom

**Herb cats: **

Sprout- Small light gray she-cat

Sage- Yellow she-cat

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Flower- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Twig- Dark brown tom

Dirt- Brown tom with black tail

Kick- Light brown tom with dark brown paws

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

Thorn- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother to Growth's kits: Twigcrackle, Dapple and Moss

**BurningClan**

**Leader: **Burning- Dark ginger tom with ember eyes

**Deputies: **

Flicker- Light ginger tom with dark green eyes

Fiery- Black tom with ember eyes and fiery tail

**Herb Cats: **Leap- Slender cream she-cat with brilliant brown eyes

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Fire- Ginger tom with blazing ember eyes

Rock- Brown tom

Fizzle- Light gray tom

Flip- Gray tom

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

None

**GlacierClan**

**Leader: **Glacier- Pale white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Deputies:**

Icyheart- Light gray-and-white she-cat with big white patch on chest

Frozen- Light gray she-cat with small white paws

**Herb Cats:**

Tumble- Light gray tom

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Snow- Pure white tom with green eyes

White- Pure white she-cat

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

Wet- Light gray she-cat. Mother to Snow's kits: Hail, Frost and Snowdrift

**LionClan**

**Leader: **Lion- Large ginger tom with green eyes and long fur

**Deputies:**

Deer- Light brown she-cat

Heart- Dark ginger she-cat

**Herb Cats:**

Flight- Light gray tom with white paws

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Tiger- Dark ginger tabby tom with darker stripes

Claws- Black tom

Mouse- Light gray she-cat

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

None

**FeatherClan**

**Leader: **Feather- White she-cats with black stripes and blue eyes

**Deputies:**

Smoothfur- Light gray tom with very smooth fur

Flutter- Dark gray she-cat

**Herb Cats:**

Flap- Dark gray she-cat with white tail-tip

Drift- White she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Bird- Dark gray she-cat with white markings on face and big black patches on flanks

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

None

**RainClan  
**

**Leader: **Rain- Dark gray tom with darker flecks on flanks

**Deputies:**

Trickle- Black she-cat

Drip- Light gray tom

**Herb Cats:**

Bluewater- Blue-gray she-cat

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Stream- Light gray she-cat

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

Splash- Light blue-gray she-cat with white paws. Expecting Rain's kits

**LightClan**

**Leader: **Light- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Deputies:**

Sunshine- Ginger she-cat

Moonlight- Light ginger she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

**Herb Cats:**

Pool- White she-cat

Sink- Light gray she-cat

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits):**

Ray- Dark gray tom with white streak on flank

Tiny- Small white tom with black lower jaw, Black tail-tip and black star shape on forehead

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):**

None


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_What if the clans are like England and Spain, always trying to conquer each other? _

_What if the clans are separates into small pieces, each like towns and cities?_

What if only the last clan that stands will survive?

* * *

"There is once a cat, the Mother of all cats, spirits and living, tom and she-cat. Her name is Life. She had 6 kits, 3 toms and 3 she-cats. Their names are Rain, Burning, Lion, Glacier, Feather and Light."

"Then, the kits of Life's begin to have ambition, the wish to take over the whole world."

"Burning, the most ambitious of them all, gathered cats like himself to rise as a clan and tried to take over the place of leader."

"The others, instead of teaming up and beating Burning's clan, made clans of their own. And the fighting for the leadership began."

"It was a bloody age. After the final survivor won, he died because the drained up all his energy. But his clan, won the forever place in the stars, succeeding to become the clan of spirits."

"Really?" Gingerkit's eyes stretched wide. "Wow, so that is our ancestors?"

"Yes, little kit." Gingerkit's mother, Redfur, licked her forehead gently. "They are."

"That is so cool!" Redfur's son Flamingkit exclaimed. "I am the mighty… Uh… Mom, what's the last survivor's name?"

Redfur purred. "Oh, my sweet sweet kit. No one knows, for he is lost in the stars."

Flamingkit shook his ginger head. "No, that is not possible!" He squeaked.

"He's right." A voice that Redfur doesn't know drifted into the den. Turning around in alarm, Redfur narrowed her eyes.

Outside the den was a very old cat, so old his fragile outline looked as faint as a shadow. He had a pale gray pelt, dim red head, tail and paws. But on his ancient body, a pair of unusual purple eyes glittered with life. He slowly turned his gaze up to the stars.

"His name is Swordheart of StarClan."


	3. Chapter 1

_The kits of Life… Are they really the princes and the princesses?_

_Is that true? If not, will it ever be?_

… _Or is it just a legend?_

_**Chapter One**_

"Burning, please, no!" A small white cat with a black jaw and a star on his forehead pleaded. The big dark ginger tom in front of him shook his head.

"BurningClan has to rule!" He growled.

"No." The small cat declared shakedly, "Not by force, but by passing down the power. Mother will pretty likely pass you the leadership of LifeClan."

"Greenlife? That old bone-cat. She should have passed it to me _seasons_ before! And how can you be sure," Burning narrowed his eyes, "that the old bone-cat won't pass it to Glacier?"

The small cat lowered his head, wordless.

"Answer me, Tiny!"

Tiny didn't reply.

"See?" Burning sneered. "You runt. Only I, Burning have the right to rule as leader! And, of course not soft, weak LifeClan." He waved his tail. The cats of BurningClan behind him cheered and snickered.

Tiny burst into tears. "But… But Burning! I-"

Burning raised his head. "I don't care!" He growled. "BurningClan, brace!"

Tiny bit his lower lip and sunk back into the shadows.

Burning looked at Tiny with the corner of his eye, disgust clearly shown in his ember gaze.

Behind him, a slender cream she-cat rose.

"You didn't have to chase Tiny away. You could've just killed him with your mighty blow." She spoke. "The more siblings of yours there is alive, the more unlikely our plan will succeed."

Burning snorted. "If he can one day beat a rabbit in a battle, I'll chew my own tail off!"

He turned to the cats. "Cats of BurningClan!" He yowled. "Now is our chance!"

"BurningClan! BurningClan!" The cats below repeated.

"Attack!" The harsh yowl of Burning's split the air, but was interrupted by a even more fierce screech.

"Burning! Traitor! Not so fast! It is GlacierClan that shall rule!" A pale white she-cat yowled.

"We'll see that. And soon," Burning sniffed. "soon enough, Glacier."

Glacier narrowed her eyes. "Strength is not everything, Burning." She declared loudly. "Intelligence is just as important!"

"Okay. So, I'm pondering… Should I attack with my right paw, left paw, or teeth? Oh, I see this is useless. I'm pondering again, is intelligence important? … No!" Burning sneered. "BurningClan, Attack!"

"We are not afraid of you!" Glacier yowled. "GlacierClan, attack!"

As the two clans lept at each other, six shadows were hidden in bushes, separated.

_It's not time yet,_ Lion decided._ We cannot afford to go into a battle with two angry clans… I'll just stay put. _And one shadow disappeared.

_Okay, birdy… I'll pluck your feathers right now. Attack, don't attack, attak, don't attack… Don't attack! Okay. Great FeatherClan will leave you in peace… for now. _Another shadow disappeared.

_It's not raining! Whatever. I'll attack next time. RainClan takes advantage in water… _And Rain went away.

_Rain won't attack in non-rain wheathers… Good time to attack… But it's night! Light and night is two opposite sides. Just like fire and ice…_

Behind Light stood Tiny. He had joined LightClan for protection, but he can't hunt or fight.

_I can't believe he was the cat to have the longest claws in our family! That is a total waste of good weapons. Well, I will train him into the greatest fighter of all! _Light decided. "Follow me." She ordered quietly to Tiny. Tiny nodded.

_He can't do anything! _Light growled while thinking. _He can't even persuade Burning, the most mouse-brained cat ever- to stop! _

Tiny padded through the tall grass with Light in front of him. He was confused. Lost. _Where am I going? What am I going to do? Is Light going to keep me safe? Or… The opposite?_

* * *

_Is Tiny safe in the paws of Light?_

_Is LifeClan no more?_

_Who is going to rule?_

* * *

**Words from an Ancient Cat**

_At first, GlacierClan and BurningClan seems most likely to rule. But if Tiny's the star, and also a kit of Greenlife, will LightClan rule? _

_Trust what you see, not what you hear._

…_To be continued…_


End file.
